1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration damping (engine) mount to mount an internal combustion engine which is capable of generating a damping vibration against a vibration, particularly, developed on an internal combustion engine which is mounted on an automotive vehicle via the engine mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2000-255277 published on Sep. 19, 2000 exemplifies a previously proposed engine mount which suspends the internal combustion engine on an active control mount (hereinafter, referred to as an ACM), the ACM including an air chamber. The atmospheric pressure or a negative pressure developed due to a suction action of the engine at a downstream side of a throttle valve is alternately and controllably supplied to the air chamber. Thus, a damping vibration according to a driving condition of the engine is developed to relieve a vibration transmission to a vehicle body.